


如小鹿在香草山上

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai, some rrsn hint maybe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 他笃定这并非一见钟情，百分之一千地肯定那种陈词滥调不会发生在他身上。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 12





	如小鹿在香草山上

他笃定这并非一见钟情，百分之一千地肯定那种陈词滥调不会发生在他身上，他所构想的是一种更加宏大、更加倾向极致的概念，那种概念要让他心跳不已，让他失去理智，而且并不是一见钟情，他要强调这一点，那听上去完全不够为他无法思考一事找到合理的解释，他并非一见钟情了，而是因为那些录像带、那些采访已经给予了他动感情的基础，而他们的第一次见面又让他仅靠自己的身体接下一发重击，一只利箭插在他的胸口上，他踉跄着，动摇不已，随后摔进人们常说的爱情深渊（尽管他是之后才知道这个说法的），再也爬不上去了，但这么说也不对，他并不是爬不上去，而是根本不愿意离开那个深深的、什么都有也什么都没有峡谷，在那里，鸟儿高唱，阳光普照，青草铺满大地，他偶尔会看见赤身裸体的男人在吃苹果，一口就能咬下三分之一个，他看着，心想，那真是一张富有魅力的嘴，有一天和索妮亚对战时——那时候索妮亚已经不怎么和他对战了——他甚至有些心神不定，当他开口下令，说出的全是对他们而言并不能稳胜的富有挑战性和戏剧性的招式，而在比赛结束后，他忍不住就和索妮亚说了这事，说他觉得自己遇见了世界上最闪闪发光的一个人，说他觉得那就是他一直以来想要找到的最强的唯一的宝可梦的线索，说他觉得仿佛被蜜灌倒却不以为甜而腻，而且要神经错乱，说实话，他起初以为把那些使他晕头转向的念想说出口就能找回理智，可当他说完，他立刻意识到，这压根不是什么一回合就能结束的比赛。

在水舟镇吃海鲜焗面时，索妮亚说，说起来，丹帝对奇巴纳一见钟情了。那已经是他坠入那个所谓的深渊四年后的事了。当初还都是小孩子的他们逐渐长大，到了能被真正称为少年的年纪，感情愈渐丰富，也越来越有大人样。她当时和露璃娜坐在一起，防波亭的椅子两张两张摆在一侧，她俩坐在最靠里的那张桌子边，她坐在外面，露璃娜坐在靠内一边，就好像索妮亚是在挡住了往外的通路，也挡住了走进去的路似的。

窗外是巨大的水舟竞技场。她俩当时肩靠着肩，说话时会凑到另一个人的耳边，歪着头，咯咯笑着用肩膀和手肘去碰对方。露璃娜说，原来真的是那样。她一点也不意外，的确如此，尽管她和那个常胜冠军没有多少私底下的来往，仅仅把他当作冠军和索妮亚的竹马，但仅凭这样她就已经能看出来了。她说，你不会才发现吧？她把索妮亚不爱吃的那些极肥过鲜的贝类挑进自己的盘里，让了一些她爱吃的给她。

她听见一声叹息。索妮亚歪着头，用她那家族遗传的动作卷着她鬓角的头发。她越来越有大孩子的样子了，垂下视线时长长的睫毛会遮住眼睛，让人更希望能看到她的双眼，所以露璃娜总会歪过头，睁大眼睛去和她对上视线。她们对上了视线，或许是因为这个，索妮亚扑哧一下笑了起来。我早就知道了，丹帝怎么说也是我的好友嘛，她说，可是啊……

可是啊？露璃娜重复道。

可是那家伙好像到现在也完全不知道这一点。

你是高看他啦，奇巴纳虽说一副很精明的……

不是啦，我是说丹帝。

在机擎市的咖啡馆里，露璃娜说，果然那个冠军也会深陷爱河啊。那是他失去理智的第六年。当时露璃娜的模特事业蒸蒸日上，每天要乔装打扮好一番才能和平常人一样出门，而她偏偏经常不这么做，除非是要悄悄去哪儿，否则她总会换上最能打动人的衣服，以她自己的样子走上街。话又说回来，他们中要是有谁害怕这种目光，显然连出门都会成问题。靠近员工间的位置正好有两张桌子拼在一起，形成了一张大桌，足够他们坐在那儿不受影响地说自己的事情，她、亚洛和卡芜三人便坐在那里。他们倒也不常像这样聚在一起，但他们心想，作为最初的最基础的三个道馆，他们总得多一点儿交流，便一人点了一份饮料（露璃娜后来又点了一小份甜食，为了保持身材，她其实不应该吃的，但她想，管它的，她这是在甜品店里，想吃什么就吃什么，老板给她打了折，希望她宣传一下他们的新品，所以她拍了张照片发在网上），规规矩矩地从道馆的事务说起，说说宝可梦啊，说说下一届的挑战者啊，说说冠军啊。

说到冠军，他们都想了好一会儿。

冠军也是普通的人嘛，亚洛说，难道对方是那个……露璃娜听后点了点头，但她说，那家伙到底是不是人还不一定呢。但她指的不是粉丝们常说的神之子的那个意思，她从索妮亚那里听来了太多他的事情，那个似乎高大无比、让人觉得永远只能抬头看的冠军形象中老早就混上了一些奇怪的图像。比方说吃了奇怪的蘑菇后晕头转向吐个不停，比方说掉下悬崖时正巧挂在了树枝上，比方说在比赛前突然浑身脏兮兮地出现，还说自己遇见了强大的宝可梦，可又说不上来是什么宝可梦，以至于所有人都想，连那个狂人都说不出名字的宝可梦肯定不存在，都以为他撞鬼了。

显然她所说的是不是人仅是调侃。可亚洛却听信了她的话，说，果然是这样啊，奇巴纳第一次挑战道馆的时候，我还不是草路镇的道馆馆主，但后来前任馆主和我说，当时冠军好像是一个道馆一个道馆跑了过去，专门去要他的对战录像，你看，这样的丹帝不是很像人吗？他说得很慢，很耐心，又是一副若有所思的模样，好像是在对他的羊儿们谈心。所以他绝对就是个奇怪的家伙，露璃娜说。

原来是因为这个啊，卡芜说。他的两只手叠在一起，当他说话时，他用拇指搓了搓下面那只手的手背。我也收到了他的申请，他说，本来以为他是想要看所有训练家的表现，结果只拿走了奇巴纳的那一份。

肯定是说着什么“想要多多学习变得更强”之类的话去申请的吧。

并非那样，卡芜动了动食指，记得是说……哎，抱歉，我说不出来。

在舞姿镇那场友谊赛结束后，卡芜听波普菈说，那孩子果然是一见钟情。那也是他失去理智的第六年。距离先前录像带那次谈话过去了几个月，仅仅几个月，他的狂热又变得更加强烈，比沉醉还要更加沉醉，比痛彻心扉那种痛还有更痛，因为他什么也没说。但谁也不觉得奇怪。过去五年的每一天都是如此，他们看着丹帝的感情一天比一天强烈，已经到了习以为常的地步。卡芜听了，吃了一惊，说不知道您也关心这件事。而波普菈对她眨了眨眼，就是那种最成熟、最有风情的女人会用的方式，说，那孩子就在隔壁。

那个隔壁指的是控制室，尽管和他们之间还隔了许多个房间，但这话一说出来他们便能听懂。隔壁，他们说，丹帝在隔壁。有时候也指对战场。在宽敞的办公室里，她摘下了帽子，像个普通的老人一样躺在高靠背的椅子里，骨头在她耳边发出咔哒咔哒的声音。她说，好奇心是女人永葆青春的秘诀哦。但她的意思其实是，由于近来常在舞姿镇举办比赛，丹帝拜访她的次数愈来愈多，以至于她再不关心也会知情，因此她想，不如借此机会多关心一下。

如今年轻人真是比当时的我提前得多，卡芜说。

是吗？男孩子真是晚熟啊，我当初也差不多是那个年纪开始知晓自己的魅力的呢。

是……是这样吗？

显而易见。不过话说回来，那个孩子还真是一点儿也不打算掩饰，虽然好像只是因为他自己对此也不很明朗……让我也想稍微为他提点一下了。

我还以为您对他没有兴趣，卡芜笑了两声。冠军不是到现在还是像那样子吗。

那孩子是不管过去多少年都不会改变的类型啊，虽然和我的要求完全不符合，但是就是这一点……她竖起大拇指、食指和中指，在空中摆了摆。这一点倒很让我欣赏。

他们竖起耳朵，聆听走廊里的声音，尽管门和他们之间隔着两张桌子的距离，他们同时还在轻声地说话，但他们还是那么做了。现在老一辈的人似乎越来越容易被年轻人瞧不起了，他们说。那些初出茅庐的小鸟们觉得自己年轻有力，理应胜过代表落后的上一辈的人。也有明白阅历的重要性的人。但也有人觉得我们顽固守旧，不是吗？这倒也没错，不过我还是想积极地看待他们。亲爱的，你还年轻。他们说着这些，隐隐约约听见了脚步声，便提高了音量，恰恰好在门开时说到那句话的最后一个词。帮他。

在举办于宫门市的馆主会议上，波普菈问聂梓，你知道他们的事情吧？当时是他被箭射中的第七年。他俩正好是邻座，他们不按一二军分开坐，而是想坐在哪儿便在哪儿坐下。当联盟会长在台上细述当年的计划和安排时，那一老一少坐在下面沉默地听着，但一旦洛兹说出了“休息片刻再继续”这话，那位老婆婆就把年轻人喊住了（实际上，聂梓早已有了预感，他本打算在会长完全说完之前就起身溜开，免得被牵扯进几乎每一个道馆馆主都知情的那个阴谋之中，但他还是迟了一步，当他听见波普菈的声音时，他立马知道她是故意轻声说话，就因为他们所有人都知道他有一双好耳朵，以及一个麻烦的朋友）。聂梓抓了抓后脑勺。他想叹气，于是他叹了口气。他看上去不想回答，一会儿后却还是开了口，说，你指的是他的事情吧。

波普菈用鼻子哼了一声。是一样的，她说。

世界上有种说法叫做单恋来着。

我可不这么想。她说话时看着他们的右前方，在最前方的那张桌子前坐着两个人，一个个子较矮，坐在左边，留着长发，他挺直着背，侧过头时，人们能看见他的两只耳朵，另一个是高个子，为了不挡住后排的人，他趴在桌子上，像个学生似的，用两条胳膊垫着下巴或脸，前者看着后者，为某些话哈哈大笑起来时，他的脸颊总会显得有些红。他们坐在那么后面，看不见高个子的脸，但能看到他的动作。当聂梓说到单恋时，那个高个子正好伸出了他的右手，抬起来，像是在捉弄另一个人似地挠了挠他的下巴，随后用手指背摸那人短短的胡子，摸了好一会儿。

谁知道呢，聂梓说。他只看了那边一眼便不再看了。我想事先声明一下比较好……我没想管他们的事情，他说。

也是，波普菈说。

我是在他之后才参加道馆挑战的，那时候的事情我不太清楚……是有八年了吧？

多说了一年哦。不过也快了。

继续放任下去不好吗……？他说。他指的是前边那两人正在做的是：胳膊绕着肩膀，头靠着头。冠军的长发应着地心引力下垂，贴在奇巴纳的背上。他们的朋友们总想要做点儿什么，波普菈轻轻拍了拍聂梓的手臂。她停下来，对他说年轻人应当多吃点，然后才继续说了下去。她说，而我多多少少想起了我的青春。

哈哈，聂梓说。他又不再看那两个半大的年轻人了。

某一天，也就是那一天之前的某一天，聂梓问奇巴纳，你知道丹帝对你一见钟情了吗？而奇巴纳用鼻子笑个不停，趴在吧台上，他的手被加了冰块的酒弄得冰凉凉、湿答答的，他把脸贴在那只手的手掌心上，借此给因为酒精而热呼呼、麻麻的脸降温。那是他们认识的第八年。他笑了好一会儿，多次显露出想要停下的模样，但是才刚喘了口气便立马忍不住笑了起来。他笑着笑着，把半张脸埋进手臂间，声音含糊不清地嘟哝了一句话。他说的是“抱歉，喝得有点多”。

让我猜猜看，聂梓说。

你猜什么？

你是不是全都知道。

他甚至没用问句。他才刚说完，奇巴纳便又笑了起来。这次他笑得没那么久，却让聂梓叹了又长又重的一口气。抱歉，让你们都担心了。奇巴纳说，但你们怎么就没人来问问我啊？丹帝那家伙的表现论谁都看得出来耶。上次他找我说“我想看看你”，问我要那些录像带。你知道吧？我说“奇巴纳大人不就在你面前吗”，他就“噢”了一声，看上去可惊讶了。然后他说“那你在我身边待一会儿吧”……

亏你喝了这么多还记得这么清楚。

嘿嘿，还没完呢。本大爷就问他还要不要录像带，他又说要。

这就像是他突然打开了话匣子，一时间关不上了。他又点了两杯酒，说由他来结账。一杯是度数较低的鸡尾酒，给聂梓的，另一杯度数较高，他自己喜欢那一种。当新的酒杯和一盘小食放在他俩面前时，他已经做好了将他知道的、他这么多年一直想说的事全都说出来的打算。他捏着一粒一粒的葡萄干，把它们当成了他将要描述的一个个事件,那时他已经从头说起，借着酒劲说到他第一次见到丹帝，但是丹帝没有看到他的情景。他说，我是这么喜欢他，虽然没他早，但本大爷全部都知道，而他一直觉得这种叫做……叫做什么别的的东西，更庞大，更极端的，更了不起的，比这杯酒更甜美的。虽然倒也没错！就是这个！但要是他想到了别的……之类云云。聂梓说：嗯，嗯，嗯，噢，嗯。他还想继续说下去，但就在这时，漂浮在他们头顶的洛托姆突然叫了一声。

洛托！它轻声喊道。他们俩抬起头，用喝过酒的人的那种会轻轻游移的视线看着它。

这个是……奇巴纳说，唔，是丹帝，我给他设了特别提醒。他说话时声音轻飘飘的，就像在空中飘着的洛托姆，或是他开始难以聚焦的视线。吧台顶的灯是昏暗的、朦朦胧胧的，但他却因为盯了灯泡几秒钟而眼花缭乱。他说他一收到丹帝的消息就心跳快得不得了时，聂梓捧着他的那杯酒，摇晃着倒三角形的杯子，晃了又晃，里头原先分成三层的颜色被他晃得混在一起，他喝了一口，尝到了完全混合的味道。这时候，他心想，他的确不该答应加入这一计划的。他想着计划，后来又修改成阴谋一词。如果将阴谋、鸡尾酒和灯这些关键词放在一起，他相信自己一定能写出极其有趣的歌词。然后再作个合适的曲子，也有可能在作词途中他便想到了曲子，正如以往那样，他想。

你们就别惊动他啦，他听见奇巴纳嘟哝，随后才找回了注意力。聂梓转过头时，几乎想要再次叹气。

高个子的龙训练家正抓着洛托姆手机，往屏幕上慢吞吞地按下一个又一个字，那杯酒才喝了三分之一多一点儿，他正咬着玻璃杯沿，虎牙卡在玻璃上，也不知道是因为光线还是其他缘故而显得比以往更尖。让他先做着他的梦吧，等他自己醒来，奇巴纳含混不清地边笑边说，到时候就是先搞明白的本大爷的胜利了。

他信心满满，似乎事情早已成定局，但聂梓在当时便已心想，这可不一定，只是他从未说出来过，也算是给奇巴纳留点儿面子。那一天真的到来时，他的想法立刻得到了证实。那是他们一见钟情的第十一年（这么说不算准确，因为按奇巴纳的时间来算要短不少，但他们当然是想要按长的那个来算，便就这么统一了），前一晚馆主们——奇巴纳除外——还在说着那事，说身为当事人的龙馆主还真是耐心十足到了可以称之为伟大的地步，到那时连彼特也代替波普菈加入了他们的计划，成为了他们之中的年轻的新成员，他常常一皱鼻子，对他的前辈们也不留情面地说出批评的话来，使得他们都说他愈来愈有波普菈本人的风格了，而第二天，那两人就说，噢，我们终于知道了。丹帝是打心底这么想的，而奇巴纳显然只是说个意思，他想说的其实是“他终于知道了”，就和其他所有人想的一样，而这恰巧就让真正的胜利者成了其他道馆馆主们，而非那两人之中的一个。噢，他终于知道了，他们想着，几乎要替他俩流泪了。


End file.
